tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Stryker
"Good catch, dummy" -'Stryker '''taunting a headshotted BLU Heavy '''Stryker' is a GRY TF2 Freak created by YouTube user MacPC, the Gamer. He is a Grey colored Scout. His theme is Target Insight from Hellsing Ultimate. Appearance Stryker shares a same bodyshape with normal Scout, but they don't share anything same on look. Stryker wears a Grey T-shirt, Hero's Tail, Digit DIvulger, Deus Specs, Villains Veil and a Track Terrorizer. Biography Stryker was a normal Scout, that did his job well. Captured points, stole Inteligences, killed enemies. However, one day on cp_standin, some tradegy happened. He and his team mates, Heavy, Engineer, Soldier, Spy and Demo were sent there by team leader, Sniper, to capture all three points. Meanwhile, enemy team wasnt defending, but they were being killed by unknown person and his team. Stryker, being on pont C, wondered, where are his other team mate, when suddenly, Heavy came to warn Stryker about enemies and that Soldier and Pyro were dead. After hearing what Heavy had to say, Heavy collapsed down, as dead. Scout, trying to contact last members of his team, Engineer, Spy and Demo, through his radio phone, but nothing else than gunshots came through he phone. Stryker, came to C, where no one was left, started swearing, saying, that he couldnt do anything. However, hearing his radiophone making noices, he picked it up, and heard Engineer whispering that Strykers should escape. After that, he told that there's a teleport close to Point C and that he should enter that teleport. Stryker, saying, that engi is crazy, and he isnt going to leave his friend. Just before Strker finished the line, chat was cutted off by something. After that, Stryker entered teleport and came to cp_dustbowl. Soon, teleport was destroyed and Stryker was alone. No friends, no team to be in. Personality and Behaviour After the Standin event, Stryker changed personality. He changed from keen and friendly into cynical, a lone wolf among the resistance and nowadays, he usually does what he wants to do. However, he does regret his desisions sometimes and often goes with the rest of team (probably because of his old teams fate). Powers and Abilities Stryker has also 3 different abilities to use when its the time. * Matrix style slow mode, where he slows time, destroys his closest enemies and to also, distract them * Invisibility powers to surprise enemies from behind * Lightspeed fast reload to... well... reload his guns Weapons Stryker uses 3 different weapons in his missions * Sniper rifle, for long range battles and also for supporting * Shotgun, for close range battles * M9- pistol, for emergency ONLY Faults and Weaknesses * He isnt the perfect stradegist, so leaving him to do planning always ends in a catastrofy * Because he usually does what he wants to do, he ends up alone and very easy target when surprised * M9 is too powerfull, even to Stryker to use. It shoots a Explosive bullet, that causes powerfull kick to wielder, sending them to fly 10 feet backwards Trivia * It is possible, that Stryker was on RED before he joined BLU engineers team, because he still has RED on his track jacket Category:Scouts Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:GRY Team Category:Neutral Good Beings Category:Freak Hunters